


Baby, It's Cold. Period.

by dontflipyourlyd



Series: Femslash February 2016 Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontflipyourlyd/pseuds/dontflipyourlyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February: Day #1</p>
<p>Prompt: It's snowing outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold. Period.

There were hands on the back of Jessika's neck. They were wet, cold, and small, and Jessika sat up straight, eyes squinting into the low light of her bunk. There was a figure in her bed with her, and for a moment, Jessika couldn't remember why anybody would be there. Then the figure leaned forward and spoke and Jessika came back to herself.

"Jess," Rey said, her voice hushed. "Jess, there's something going on."

"What?" Jessika said, shaking her head to wake herself up a little bit more. "What's wrong?"

"There's this white stuff coming down from the sky. I touched it and it turned into water and it's really cold." Rey's voice was filled with anxiety, and she was biting her lip.

Jessika sighed, rubbing her eyes. "It's snow, Rey." She tried not to sound exasperated. Her desert-raised girlfriend wouldn't know that it was innocent. 

"Really?"

"Yes, really." It had been colder in the Resistance base recently, and Jessika knew that Rey had noticed, having spent more than one evening curled up in all of the blankets that she could find, only slightly emerging from her cocoon to pull Jessika into the bed with her. "Were you not expecting this?"

Rey shook her head, eyes wide. "It barely even crossed my mind."

"You don't need to worry, it's just snow. It's harmless, even fun sometimes." Jessika's eyes drooped. "Are you coming back to bed?"

Rey shrugged. "I'm already up…"

"You could come here and cuddle me and keep me warm while I get a little bit more sleep," Jessika said. "Then later," she was interrupted with a yawn, "I'll show you some snow stuff."

Rey nodded, sliding under the covers immediately, wrapping an arm around Jessika's waist and tucking her head under her girlfriend's chin. She slipped her fingers up the back of Jessika's shirt, the flesh cold against Jessika's spine.

Jessika jolted, going from drowsy to awake right away. "That's cold, oh god."

Rey giggled, looking up at her. "Sorry."

"No you aren't."

Rey shrugged. "Nope."

Jessika shook her head, leaning in and kissing Rey slowly, tangling a hand into her hair. She could feel Rey smiling into the kiss and responded by tugging at her lower lip with her teeth. Rey gasped quietly, and Jessika smirked, pulling her mouth away but still leaning her forehead against Rey's. "Are you going to let me sleep now?"

Rey shook her head, meeting Jessika eyes with dark eyes. "Not when there's more interesting things to do."


End file.
